Users may request information related to geographic areas. The information may be provided as specific location information such as an address within a geographic location, a particular point of interest within a geographic area, a general structure or building within a geographic area, or any number of references to specific locations within the geographic area.
Providing a visual representation of the geographic area containing the specific location information may be confusing for a user. Placing an indicator on a geographic point in a map or other geographic model may not adequately describe the entirety of the specific location information, particularly if the specific location information refers to a location with multiple entrances, multiple buildings, or other specific location information that encompasses more area than a geographic point.